Retrospect
by Silver Sniper
Summary: Oshitari finds Atobe on New Years Eve in a snow covered park. They walk, they reminisce, they welcome in the new year. Utterly, compltely pointless.


Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi 

Ah, random idea that hit me when I was gliding from my house to my friends watching the snow fall. …Actually, it was watching old Chinese kung fu movies with a whole 'lotta violence, blood, betrayal, and girls who are more powerful than the guys and somehow manages to stay pretty while fighting. Well, that's quite an author's note.

* * *

I had been walking along a deserted snow-covered path when a sight struck me that was possibly one of the queerest ones I'd encounter in my life. Amidst the falling flakes spiraling down stood a figure that could be dubbed an angel himself. Hands limp as his side with his head gazing longingly at the dark heavens above, he truly did look like a godsend with his flawless complexion and his perfect locks wavering slightly in the gelid wind. Why a person such as he was out at such an hour such a night was just one of those tiny things just beyond my comprehension. I had my hunches though, I did. 

"Atobe?"

Soft white mist escaped my slightly trembling lips as I called his name. I thought for a moment he wouldn't answer, but was surprised when he turned his eyes at me.

His eyes, a stone cold gray were crossed with forlorn and mild surprise opposed to the regular mixture of annoyance and vexation. It took me a second to register this emotion. Was this Atobe Keigo in a state or serenity?

"Yuushi," he said, voice lacking the regular cockiness and pride. It sounded almost musical without the added elements. Yet I frowned. Since when was he on a first name term with me?

"Atobe, where's your coat?" I asked, slightly irked that he was standing out in below freezing weather wearing only a thin white shirt and long black pants. It's a wonder he wasn't shivering, but then again, this _was_ Atobe we're talking about.

"Mmm…" was the response with a small shrug. "I wonder."

"Atobe, you're going to catch something," I insisted as I strolled up to him. He took no notice of my presence as he continued to stare aimlessly up into the skies above. I took this chance to flick some snow out of his hair. This caught his attention alright.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Anymore of this calm egoless Atobe and I would start questioning just how well I knew people. "Why are you here anyhow?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I returned suavely. "_I_ was taking a stroll to get away from the party. _You_ should be inside where it's warm and drinking Champagne and associating with aristocrats." I couldn't help it. Sarcasm was just something that was permanently embedded into my tongue.

"What would you know?" he replied coldly. I just shook my head, infamous smirk crawling onto my features. "What _would_ you know, Yuushi?"

I blinked as my name escaped his lips once more. It was awkward I admitted, awkward. By now we had began slowly trudging along the snow-covered path. It was quite secluded as it was New Year's Eve and we were in a park and all. That brought up another interesting quirk: how did Atobe get in there? I never did picture him as the type to be jumping fenced and trespassing like me.

"A lot," I replied. "A lot, _Keigo_."

"Mmm…" he responded. We walked in silence once more.

At one point on our journey through the wintry wonderland, my hand softly bumped into his and I shivered at how cold it was. Atobe didn't seem to notice this so I made no comment, wanting the silent truce between us to last a little longer.

"Are you going to miss it?" he asked suddenly.

"Miss what?

"You know what I mean."

I thought about it, remembering the matches I had played and the new people I had met, and the times when us regulars all just sat around doing nothing but mutually enjoying each other's company. I thought about it, and I decided.

"No," I said. "I won't."

Atobe stopped. I stopped along with him.

"You were always that type, Yuushi," he mused.

"I haven't the slightest what you mean," I replied.

"You've known me since preschool, we've all known each other since preschool, you should know what I mean," Atobe replied in his superior way.

"Perhaps," I said, "perhaps."

Tossing him my jacket and giving him a small pat on the head, I turned and smirked. Who would've thought? Atobe Keigo actually clung onto things. It was nice, actually, to the a tiny flaw in this perfect person.

"Well, Happy New Years, Keigo," I said before disappearing. The clock struck twelve. "Happy New Years…"

* * *

And after I finish writing this I was like, 'omegawd I can't this sucks so much!' Oh well. (wrote it in fifteen minutes)Happy New Years everyone! 


End file.
